Benlie Weekend
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: The long-awaited Benlie fluff songfic series to songs by Allstar Weekend!
1. Hey, Princess

**A/N: I have to say that this has been stalled far too long! Without further ado, I give you, "Benlie Weekend". Ben's POV as every chapter will be. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is by Allstar Weekend. Please enjoy.**

**Edit Note: Was edited on 3/9/2011 due to a threat of being reported for having song lyrics.**

* * *

**Hey Princess**

I grip the armor of the Forever Knight fiercely, anger glowing in my eyes. I wasn't about to let them get away with kidnapping my girlfriend. Julie's mine, all mine, only mine. "Where is she?" I snarled, pressing him against the wall. "Where's Julie?"

And he falls to the ground in fear.

Yes, story of my life. I turn back to human and run through the castle with surprising speed and knowing all too well that I had to get to Julie before one of the higher ranking Forever Knights did. Because if they did, they could either have a ton of information on me or she wouldn't be alive much longer.

The castle walls fly by as I run through the corridors that threaten to close in on me. I hiss as I realize I have no clue where Julie would be. "Jules," I breathe, desperate to find her in one piece. I clutch my shirt and turn, looking around the cold halls. "Where are you?"

"I have to say," comes a voice behind me, sounding all too familiar for me to not know, "I never expected armor to be penetrated by more armor." I hear the clanging of something hitting the ground covered in a plush, red carpet.

I turn and see her standing there, brushing a few stray strands of her ebony hairs out of the way of her earthen eyes. And relief washes over me. "Jules…"

"Well, I'm just saying, if they were smart, they probably should've made the armor harder to break or something." She looked at me and her head cocked to one-side. "You're staring at me like I'm a penguin or something, Ben."

I let my jaw drop. "Well, it takes me and Kevin _and_ Gwen to take down a few easy Forever Knights and you can just pick up a weapon and swing it around a little bit and they're down in a matter of minutes." I shake my head, putting my hand to my temple. "I have to say, that's pretty impressive."

She gives me a smug little smirk and her earthen eyes twinkle as she fingers the hem of her pristine white skirt. And her reply is short, practically mocking me. "Tennis."

I just pull her into a hug, afraid that she could go missing again. She was mine and I wasn't about to let her get too far from me again. Her hands lace up around my neck and we stand there for a few long moments with a smile on her face.

"Ben, you act like you're shocked that I can hold my own in a fight," she giggles as I pull away from our hug with a slow sigh of relief. "I'm awesome and don't you forget it, Benjamin Tennyson."

"So I broke into a Forever Knight castle, busted through a fake dragon and threatened a couple of guys 'til they wet themselves… just to find out that you already broke out?" I ask, relaxing a little bit as I gesture for her to lead the way out of the castle.

She passes me with a little smile, walking down the hall in her short little skirt with me behind her the whole way. I don't question her. She's gorgeous. That's pretty much all I need. Anything more would be complicated. Anything less would be dull.

I step over one of the Forever Knights I had knocked down previously when I was chasing after Julie. He moans and I laugh, walking a little faster to catch up to my favorite Asian-American beauty. "So how many did you knock down?" I ask, eyeing her suspiciously and wondering if she'd been holding back this whole time I'd known her.

She looks back at me with a little glimmer of mystery in her brown eyes. "I lost track after three."

Yes, that's Julie.

We walk through the castle. I stare at her as she stares at the tapestries. She keeps her eyes ahead of her and I keep my eyes on her. It's a cycle, but not. I just know I want to keep seeing her for the rest of my life. Her in her short skirt with her short cropped black hair and those sparkling, dark eyes.

She looks over her shoulder at me. "Ben, you're staring."

"You mind?"

"Maybe."

Then, under her breath, I hear her add, "Pervert."

"But you _love_ me," I laugh, catching up to her on one side and wrapping my arm around her waist in a clearly loving way. "I can't help but stare, Jules. You're gorgeous and you can kick butt in a fight. It's like Gwen, but you're not my cousin!"

She smiles and my heart melts and she says, "I'm not even sure if I want to comment on that." But her head rests on my shoulder and I pull her a little closer to me as we hit the drawbridge that is laying out before us, the robotic dragon I had destroyed laying behind us.

"Then don't," I respond. We cross over the water that guards the castle as a moat. I just can't believe I was lucky enough to get Julie. Keeping her was gold. Being able to stay with her was my own personal joy.

And out of nowhere, Ship barrels into Julie, rubbing against her leg like a cat. He purrs in his own… dog-like way. The dog meant so much to Julie and it should've meant a ton to me too, but he was just a dog. Sort of. I knew he was a… Galvanic Mechomorph (Kevin had told me enough times over and over again), but I called him a dog because Julie called him a dog. Close enough, right?

There were days that I felt like I was never enough for Julie. There were days when I didn't think she was around enough. There were days when I craved her attention and I craved a kiss, but me and Julie, we were just simple. Together, but not. It all depended on the day and how our status was.

"Ben, zoning out. Just stop thinking before you hurt yourself." She had linked her arm with mine while I had been thinking of her again. She was always so special and I was always… Ben.

Her eyes glitter as she watches me with her warm brown eyes. She reads me like an open book. She's the perfect one, the one that I want, the one that I'm glad I found. She's the princess I'll rescue any day of the week, even if a Sumo Slammers marathon is on. I know I want Julie. Forever.

Tennis courts became my home. She learned to live with Kevin driving us around until he had made me my own car. We could make it through anything together.

I would always be glad I'd found her.

"Ben?" she asks, staring at me with a smirk on her face, knowing I wasn't paying any attention to her at all. Not exactly my fault. She was just naturally distracting for me.

I just lean in and kiss her for a long moment. Then when I pull apart, her face is flushed red with a warm blush and moonlight is washing over her skin. She looks shocked and gasping for the right words to understand her emotions. So I simply ask, "What is it, princess?"

* * *

**A/N: I believe in Benlie for Ultimate Alien and Alien Force, but don't expect any future things from me for the pairing. That's more of a Gwevin style of mine. Review and thanks!**

**~Sky**


	2. Come Down With Love

**A/N: I kind of want to go play my Professor Layton game, but I'm too tired to right now. I fried my brain for three hours last night with puzzles and two more hours this morning. So let's get onto BENLIE WEEKEND!**

**Disclaimer: song is by Allstar Weekend. Characters are owned my MOA. In other words, I own nothing.**

**Edited Note: edited 3/9/2011 due to it being a songfic. Lyrics have been taken down.**

* * *

_**Come Down With Love**_

I shake my head, realizing I had totally driven all the way out to Los Soledad. And not like that was weird or anything. We were out there all the time with it being our new Plumber base just on the outskirts of Bellwood, but it was generally the middle of the night and I probably should be at home instead of out in the middle of the desert.

And Julie was supposed to be home hours ago.

She's curled up in the passenger seat, snuggling into the leather. Secretly, I wish we were in my bed and that the seat was me she was cuddling with. I loved the moments Julie and I could share, but usually it came down to the two of us being too busy to do much together.

Gwen and Kevin got all the good time. They were constantly together. Soccer and tennis kept me and Julie apart most of the time. Kevin didn't do anything and Gwen had karate like once a week so they could make-out in the garage all they wanted.

But Julie remains snuggled into the passenger seat, looking nice and warm. I want to put a blanket over her, but I'm not sure if I should or not. It might wake her up. And if it does, I'd feel guilty. But she looks so cold…

So I manage to drag the car into a hard U-turn and get it on the other side of the road, heading back towards Bellwood once more. I know it's gotta be late and Julie's parents are going to yell at me and give me Hell when I get her back, but I love having her with me. Even if we're just driving around, I like keeping her in my passenger seat.

"Ben, where are we?" she asks me, fighting off a yawn as her gorgeous earthen eyes open to see the desert that is flying past us outside. "I'm going to be late for curfew." She uncurls from being tucked tightly against the seat and stretches out to sit properly.

"Ha, funny story." I try to come up with some sort of half-logical excuse to give her. But she leans closer to me and her head rests on my shoulder. Her arms wrap around my bicep as Julie gets a little closer to me with each movement. "Um… I got distracted while you were sleeping and we randomly showed up at Los Soledad." I smile sheepishly at her as she buries her face in my jacket. "Hilarious, right?"

She's already out cold again before I can even finish talking. Her hair smells like watermelon as she is pressed so tightly against me. I move one hand from the wheel and brush a few stray strands of her ebony hair from her beautiful brown orbs. She's curled against me too tightly for me to do much with one hand while the other is still on the wheel, but I can always tend to my girlfriend.

I let her sleep on me as I drive us home the rest of the way. I don't care whether my arm fell asleep or not. She's practically strangling my arm without really meaning to. I don't care. She's beautiful and we hardly ever have moments like this. I'll take it whenever I can. I'll take any time with Julie in a heartbeat. If I had to choose between her and the universe, it would always be the universe, but only because she was part of it.

And suddenly, I'm outside Julie's house, the car parked neatly in her driveway. I lightly tap her cheek, hoping she'll wake up at some point. "Jules," I whisper gently, not trying to wake her and scare her. I just want her awake so we're not in trouble for having her home late. And I already know I'm in a world of hurt when I get back to my house…

"Julie," I whisper again, seeing the lights of her house flick on in the darkness. The front door opens and I'm scared I'll piss my pants if her dad comes out to give me a good Asian verbal beat down. I totally deserve it, but that doesn't mean I want it. "Please wake up."

She doesn't even stir. I blow in her face, hoping my breath still smells like blueberries like she said it did earlier. The advantage of smoothies, breath smells good. Kevin doesn't know what he's missing with those little cups of automatic awesomeness. Julie says fruit is healthier anyways. "Come on, babe, wake up some time this week before your dad totally pulverizes me." I don't want to push her, so I just flick her arm.

Yeah, that worked about as well as all my other methods had…

Mr. Yamamoto's coming down the sidewalk that leads up to the house. I feel tension flood my muscles. Julie's still not waking up and I still don't want to wake her up. She's so precious when she sleeps like that.

"Julie," I say a little louder. She stirs for a moment before snuggling tighter to my arm. I can't help but feel the urgent need to wake her up. She's so simple and beautiful when she's out cold and not giving me a weaker verbal beat down, but I know that I want her awake so I can kiss her goodnight like I've grown accustomed to.

"Julie," I murmur in her ear, twirling her ebony hair around one finger as her dad knocks on the door quietly. I give up my futile attempts to wake her and I just roll down the window and pray that her dad won't totally cuss me out in front of her. Not that I wouldn't totally deserve it. But Julie would feel guilty later.

He's giving me the disapproving dad glare. But I don't blame him at all. He's got good reason to hate me at this moment.

"She fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her," I tell him, finding my argument weak against the obvious evidence. "I could keep driving around 'til she wakes up or I could be really mean and wake her up now…"

His cold stare is giving me the heebie-jeebies so I give up on trying to wake her up nicely. I press my lips to her ear and whisper three simple words that should be able to get her up in practically no time flat.

"I love you."

That was all it took. She's awake, eyes bright and glowing, nearly brimming with tears until she sees her father standing there and giving me the look. He probably thinks we were doing something else with her tucked so tightly against me. But I know Julie wouldn't even let me go that far. She's got more boundaries than I can count. And I can count to about twenty before forgetting what number I left off on.

She clears her throat and says something to her father in whatever her native language is. I don't even bother to ask what she says anymore. I just want to kiss her now. She's so pretty when it's dark out… Drop-dead gorgeous, I swear.

Her dad vanishes and I know she told him off. I look at her but before I can say another word, her lips are on mine and we're melting together like two souls on their way to heaven. Her body is pressing tighter to mine as we kiss, my teeth nibbling eagerly at her lower lip so she'll let me in.

She does and we're suddenly in a heated make-out session, my body eagerly trying to get her to move to the backseat with me so I can get closer to her than the console that separates us will allow. She gives in and she clamors into the backseat, me quickly following. The lights on her front porch are out and I figure her dad's going to give us a little bit of time to ourselves.

I viciously tug at her jacket, wanting it off of her so that I can feel her arms around my neck and so I can actually know that the warmth is coming from her. She's about as hot as I am about this and I know we both waited for this far too long. We'd wanted this since our first date, but those limits had kept me at bay. Now we had full control over the situation and I wanted as much as I could get from Julie before she pushed me back again, back into the static relationship we usually remained in.

Julie keeps begging me for more and I put my hand in the small of her back, kissing her until I know her lips will bruise. Then I move down to her neck, nibbling the whole way down and hoping I don't leave marks. If her parents knew how serious we had gotten while they watched us in the darkness, I would be totally toast in a matter of seconds.

But it would've been worth it. Julie was worth it. No matter what happened, I would always love Julie.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	3. A Different Side Of Me

**A/N: I decided I needed to stop my Gwevin angst. So, to fix that, BENLIE WEEKEND!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Song is by Allstar Weekend.**

**Edited Note: edited on 3/9/2011 due to lyrics. Lyrics have been taken off.**

* * *

**A Different Side of Me**

I give in to Julie and she gets to drag me out to the pier. She smiles when I give in and we jump in my car and drive off. It's good to be without Gwen and Kevin. We usually spend all our time together with them lurking around. And the tension between them being together or not keeps us from really enjoying our own time together. So we run off a lot. Now is one of those times and we're disappearing into the sunset, heading off to the seaside pier.

Julie leaps out of the car excitedly as I put it into park. She's already staring at the bright lights and the empty park with utter joy. She's excited that it's just the two of us for once. Because how often do we really get to spend any time together? The answer: hardly ever.

"For once," she says quietly as I come up to her side, my arm lacing around her waist like a snake, "it's good to be alone." Her head rests on my shoulder as we walk into the massive park, the bright lights twinkling in front of us, drawing us in like kids to a candy store. The pier was the place of our first date and I was ready to spend the night here and truly enjoy it.

I nod my agreement and we walk in feeling the silence around us like a cloak of darkness. It's peaceful. Not in a scary way, but in a good way. The venders are empty and we can just do whatever we want. I love having the pier all to me and Julie. It's just the two of us and I like being with her. She's my little angel. I'd do anything for her. Spending a night with her instead of studying hardly involves thinking about it. It's not even a choice, really.

"It's going to be quiet," she whispers to me and her lips find mine. We stand there, our mouths dancing together for a cold, quiet moment. The warmth is flooding between us. I love having her close to me. She's a drug and I am the addict. It's probably not good for me, but now I understand why Gwen and Kevin are always kissing. It is sort of relaxing. Not to mention addictive.

No, I'm not perfect for Julie. There are probably hundreds of other guys out there that are smarter than me, better looking than me, can spend more time with her, can actually understand it when she says something complicated. But she sticks with me. Loyalty is one of Julie's best traits. And I love her for it.

She pulls away from me. "Cotton candy?" I ask.

"Just like the first time," she breathes with a seductive smile that makes my heart thunder in my chest harder than the way Kevin pounds a DNAlien.

We head on over and find the place empty. So I quietly slide my way over the counter and start up the machine. It revs up, sounding loud in the near silence of the pier. I shoot Julie a scared look and she giggles like a little schoolgirl. It's cute on her. She's even prettier when she giggles.

I grab us some cotton candy and pace my way back over to where I left her and she's quietly standing there, looking at me with those glittering brown eyes that make my heart melt in my chest. She's amazing like that, she really is.

It's almost like Julie knows exactly how to break me down and make me feel like a child. She just makes me feel like a million dollars. She makes me feel like a hero without making me do anything at all. I can just sit quietly there and she'll make me feel stupid or something that'll just remind me that I'm hardly anything in comparison to her.

But then she always gets in trouble and then I get to remind her that I'm the guy that'll come to her rescue when she needs me. I get to show her that I care enough to go through the trouble of fighting anyone that stands in my way of getting her back.

She takes the cotton candy from me and I know that she'll be running around from a sugar high in about ten minutes or so, but I'm fine with that. Then I won't have to pretend to be mature around her anymore. I can go back to being oblivious.

"Ben?" says Julie, her teeth pink. She smiles like she knows it and she looks away for a few minutes while she giggles. That sugar high will be coming soon enough.

"Yeah?"

"You're awesome," she says to me.

I let my arm fall around her waist and we walk quietly to the edge of the pier together. My body stays close to hers. I won't let her go. Not for the world. Never in a million years will I ever give up Julie. For anything.

"Come on," she says, running off ahead of me into the darkness. The stars twinkle behind her and she turns, looking at me with those eyes that always make my heart melt. She looks at me so sweetly. She looks at me like I am the sun and she is my world. Because she is. She is my whole world.

My heart thunders in my chest as I race after her, an irresistible grin stretching across my face. I can't help it. I love her too much. Sometimes, it physically hurts to be away from her. Sometimes it hurts. And I hate being away from her. I hate it more than the world. I follow closely, not wanting to lag too far behind my beloved Asian American girlfriend.

I see her form vanish in the blackness that is consuming the air around us. It's like she's dropped off the face of the earth and then I hear a splash. Of course. And as I'm stripping off my jacket and tossing it to one side, I'm already jumping off the pier after her, not stopping just because I know it'll be cold. I know it's a horrible idea to just throw myself into the water after her, but it's Julie.

I wouldn't let her go for the universe.

She's flailing and I'm pulling her into my arms. "Jules," I breathe as the cold night air seeps into my lungs. "Jules, I'm right here." I cling to her like she's life itself and I hold her tightly to my chest as my eyes scan the bottom of the pier's docklike walkway for some sort of ladder leading up.

"It's freezing," she hisses through gritted teeth and she's shivering in my arms. "Just fly us out of here before we turn into popsicles."

"But I like popsicles," I laugh before keeping one hand securely around her and using the other to hold out the Ultimatrix towards her.

As if instinctively, she presses the button that makes the face shoot out of the watch. And the light glows on her face and she's soaking wet. Then her palm slaps the watch and I'm turning into Jetray. The first alien she had ever seen and known that it was me.

We're out of the water in minutes and I'm already on the pier, wrapping my jacket around her and trying to get her warmed up despite being freezing myself. Her teeth chatter and I quietly manage to turn myself into the new version of an upgraded Heatblast to warm us both up. Swampfire reeks too bad to even want to use him near Julie.

"Thanks," she murmurs to me as I warm her up with the flame from my body. I hate being Heatblast 'cause it always feels like I'm on fire… It never really stops being weird…

"No problem," I tell her.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"I owe you. A bunch." She smiles weakly at me despite the cold. And I can tell she's making an effort not to keep shivering. "Especially by now."

"It's fine," I say. And I know that would've been a kiss moment for us. If I hadn't been a fiery monster at least…

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Haha. Poor Ben. Oh well. Please review and thanks a ton for reading!**

**~Sky**


	4. Clock Runs Out

**A/N: I wanna get this finished kind of soon. I wanna be able to start "Recovering the Gwevin" and one other songfic series I have planned… So you guys just wait. In the meantime, "Benlie Weekend"!**

**Disclaimer: Songs are by Allstar Weekend and characters are MOA's.**

**Edited Note: Edited on 3/9/2011 due to lyrics being on it. Lyrics have been taken down. Originally was a songfic.**

_**Clock**_ _**Runs Out**_

I know I screwed up and that's always the first step to recovery, isn't it? You have to make sure that you know what you did wrong. And the clock ticks down to my final moments with Julie since I can't find the perfect moment to apologize for _everything_. Because let's just say that I've done a lot of stuff wrong. Stuff that Julie isn't quite ready to forgive yet.

Seeing Sumo Slammers and fighting Forever Knights during one of her most important tennis matches is definitely at the top of the list. Also, there's kissing Jennifer Nocture. Although I have to say that's not nearly as severe as Kevin kissing Charmcaster. I was at least apologizing instead of making excuses. That has to count for something. And then there's the whole fact of putting her in danger every second we spend together. And having my hand attack her in a park… It was weird, but she got a little mad about that…

"Julie," I say, banging on her window and hoping she'll open up. I don't want to just waltz through the front door and make a scene. That, and I'm pretty sure there was something about windows in 'Romeo and Juliet'. References to romantic plays usually get girls to giggle and forget they're mad, right? …right?

Her window flies open and I barely manage to duck out of the way before it smacks right into my face. I was barely lucky enough to escape it, but I managed. I also managed to lose my balance and fall smack on my butt right on her lawn.

It was at that moment that Ship decided to jump out the window and wag his tail and pester me. Of course… Stupid… dog… thing… animal… doohickey…

"Ben," she hisses through gritted teeth, staring right at me with those heart-stopping eyes that make me want to melt, but now they just make me want to cringe in fear. Because she actually looks threatening. And when Julie's threatening, she actually does scare me. No joke. She's a scary girl when she wants to be.

"Give me a second, Jules," I say, practically begging. I'm sitting there on my butt in her yard, ducking out of the way of murderous windows and she's still ready to criticize me. And I'm pretty sure I'm looking pathetic to her. "Please, just listen? Please?"

"We're running out of time, Ben," she breathes, brushing her hair out of her eyes like she has better things to do. "I'm getting sick of you being so childish and I'm tired of taking care of you like a little baby. I thought we were something more than that."

"And we are," I tell her, getting up the guts to stand up and hope I'm not going to get smacked by the windows since I'm going right back into the danger zone. "I know what we're all about."

Her eyes look me over like I'm a piece of street trash. Well, like I'm Kevin, really. She doesn't exactly approve of Kevin all the time. So she looks at me like I'm him. "Really, Ben, stop before you hurt yourself."

I place my hands on the sill so that I'm closer to her. "Julie, the hero stuff is dying down. I'll have more time for you now. With the rookies nearly trained and everything going calmer, I'll have more time for you." I want to be romantic, but I have no idea how, so I'm really just hoping for the best. Kevin needs schooling in how to be proper and I need to know how in the hell he gets all that freaking charm. The bastard…

"Ben-"

"Julie, give me another chance." I'm literally begging. The only reason I'm not on my knees is because the grass is cold and I don't want stains on my jeans. "Come on, I want to be with you no matter how much of the world gets destroyed when we're together."

She raises an eyebrow and I realize all my charm is pretty much in the toilet so I'm really just hoping for the best and I'm pretty sure that praying can't even save me at this point.

"I'm trying to clean this up." I lean in towards her a little bit more and she's pulling back, her fingers on the windows and she's threatening to close them on me again. They're the kind that swing out and stuff like shutters, but not quite. And they're glass. Being bashed in the head with those things would hurt. "Come on, Jules. Let me try again."

"Julie," I beg just as she swings the windows to hit me. I drop just in time so I don't get whacked with them, but they swing hard enough so that her fingers are caught in the sides and she squeals in pain, not planning to be bashed herself. She had been planning to bash me, not the other way around.

I stand back up, pushing aside the windows to see that her fingers are bleeding. "My god," I breathe, shaking my head. "And people say redheads are a liability."

She gives me a cold stare, brown eyes raging muddy infernos or tornadoes or whatever. She's just pissed and that's what matters. My girlfriend takes a pillow and starts bashing me over the head with it as hard as she can despite her bleeding hands.

I just cringe like a little boy that's afraid of being eaten by a big dog and I'm really hoping she's not too mad…

I eventually grab the pillow from her and I take off my jacket as soon as she's calmed down enough to stop hitting me so much. I mean, once I got the pillow I got her fists and that was even more dangerous, but I got her to calm the hell down after a few more minutes of screaming and shrieking "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU". So I can call it a success.

Quietly, I wrap her hands up in my jacket so it'll stop bleeding. And then she looks at me, features still angry but the storm in her eyes is dying down to a dull roar. And she says, "Don't you dare call me a liability."

I grin and reply, "You're too cute to be a liability, Jules."

And I figure I deserve it, but she slaps me really hard. And despite the fact that her hands are wrapped in my jacket, it stings really bad. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson-"

"Again with the middle name? Really?"

Julie smacks me again. Harder this time. I deserve it.

And as my face is burning red, I look at her. And she's looking down at my jacket that is stanching the blood that flows from her hands. So I silently take her chin and tilt it upwards so that her gaze meets mine. And it's not angry this time.

It's grateful.

And I lean in to press my lips to hers, sparks bouncing between us. Because I love her still. And I don't think I'll ever stop loving her.

* * *

**A/N: Another job well done, in my opinion. Benlie really does get easier with practice, I have to say. So reviews are greatly appreciated! Be sure to give me one! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Sky**


	5. Journey to the End of My Life

**A/N: So I'll post all my research on the newest episode later. For now, I have to get another chapter of this up. I've really been struggling lately. Have you noticed? Stupid high school and driver's ed… This one is based sometime a little after "Fame" in Ultimate Alien.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 and the songs are by Allstar Weekend.**

**Edited Note: Edited on 3/9/2011 due to lyrics. Lyrics have been taken down.**

* * *

**Journey to the End of My Life**

"Jules?" My voice breaks the silence that has possessed the car like a deranged ghost. I can't help but be thinking when it's so quiet like this. It drives me crazy that it's so silent…

"Hm?" she asks, lifting her head from staring out the window. Her perfect muddy brown eyes flicker to me with the gentlest kind of love in them. It glistens like a dirty diamond, hidden but still there. Her ebony hair falls in her eyes; she brushes it away with her pale hand.

I bite my tongue lightly before letting my gaze stray back out the windshield. I check my mirrors and such and let the car cruise before directing my full attention to her. "When do you think this'll all blow over?" I sink into the seat, letting my muscles relax for a few minutes. I've desperately needed to just chill since my identity came out to the public eye. It's driven me crazy. The only reason Julie and I are out driving around is because we can't go to my house. The paparazzi are there. And my car is a target the second we hit Bellwood. So we went to the next town over and hope that a hotel there has a room we can hide in for the night. Her parents are out of town, so I figure it'll be fine.

"Soon," she says, optimism clearly ringing in her voice like bells on a crisp Sunday morning. "You'll end up on one of those 'Where Are They Now' shows before you know it." A smile presses across my girlfriend's lips. Her eyes glisten with that bit of hope that I so badly need to see.

I can't help but laugh. "I don't think I want to be on one of those shows yet." Just being with her relaxes me. It soothes the soul. I guess that's why Kevin likes to be with Gwen so much. Being with someone you love is sort of therapeutic. "Maybe in a few years, but not right now. I kind of need to get famous to be able to fall from the spotlight."

"You're already that news guy's favorite victim," says Julie, biting her lip and giving me a nervous smile. Her choice of words has already made my heart a little jumpy. Maybe she's right, maybe I am a victim. "But still, it should die down soon. You're just a fad."

"But the question is this: will they love me or hate me even after this all blows over?"

Julie mulls over this question for a bit and a silence falls over the car. I take the wheel in my hand again and focus on the road. The lines on the street race past like gazelles running from a lion. I can't help but let my head get back into the world of being famous and public. Sure, Jimmy said I'd be famous and all, but I'd rather be able to hide in my house and watch Sumo Slammers rather than be out with the rest of the human population being followed by cameras every second of the day.

"They'll love you," decided Julie with a quiet smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Her eyes find me again and I just grin. She does that to me. At certain points, I love it. Others, it's just sort of annoying. Like when I'm trying to be serious in front of Kevin and she makes me get that goofy smirk on my face. It doesn't look good in front of Kevin. Not when he's such an antagonist all the time. "They'd have to stop hating you to get over you, right?"

I nod in her direction as we pull off the highway into the town close to Bellwood. I begin to search for a motel sign. Preferably one without televisions. The less people recognize me, the better. That, and me walking into a room with Julie… People would take it the wrong way. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," laughs Julie as she leans across the car to nestle her head into the little space close to my shoulder and my neck. Her hair smells like sunshine. I don't even know what sunshine smells like, but she just smells like sunshine. It's weird, but it totally makes me want to kiss her. "Aren't I always right?"

"Yes you are," I murmur as I take my eyes off the road for the shortest second to kiss her ebony locks that seem to appear like a short waterfall of watery obsidian. "You're always right, Jules. Just like you're always perfect."

She's quiet for a long moment and I pull my car into the parking lot of the nearest motel I can find. It looks like a dump, but I have enough cash saved up that'll board us for the night. I'm pretty sure Julie's willing to give up one night of a comfortable bed for the sake of us not getting mauled by morons with cameras. "Why are you so worried about this all of a sudden?" she asks, breaking the silence just as I'm about to get out of the car.

"I don't want to end up like some other celebrities have. I mean, look at some of them. Druggies. Rapists. Freakshows. I don't want to end up like that, you know?" I look to her with a lingering sadness clinging to my heart with a cold hand.

"You won't," she assures me gently, a hand on my shoulder.

But for some reason, I don't believe her.

"Do you want to know why?" Her voice now has a playful edge to it that makes me raise and eyebrow and turn my head in her direction. A teasing smile dances across her lips like a ballerina. It makes me want to kiss her. It makes me want to hold her in my arms and tuck her into my chest and never let go.

I don't say anything, but she knows I'm silently saying that I want to know. "Because I won't let you," she breathes and then she opens the car door and slides out like nothing ever happened. The door slams and I'm left alone until she opens my door, grabs my arm, and starts to haul me out like I'm a dead body that she's got to move. "Come on, hero boy, let's get a room."

I follow her and she takes the lead so I don't have to. Julie waltzes into the lobby, hips swaying and it makes me want to grab her and just pull her against me. She's so gorgeous. She dings the little bell on the counter as an old man (it's kind of classic that the lobbyist of creepy hotels are always old guys…) emerges from the room behind the counter. "A room for you two lovers?" he asks like the pervert he is.

"Yeah," I snort, stepping in front of Julie as soon as I see him giving her that look that only I'm allowed to give her. "With two beds, thanks a lot." I'm totally ready to hit him, but Julie takes my hand and makes me settle down before things get drastic and Will Harangue has something else to use against me.

Julie turns my face to look at her. I can't tear my eyes away from those gorgeous orbs of brown beauty. "Ben, we came here to avoid a scene, remember?" Her tone is a bit scolding, but I'm still bent on protecting her. It's my job to protect the people I love. "Let's not ruin it."

I comply quietly and we grab a key after paying him for the night's stay. Julie and I press our way out of the lobby and head down to the room we had been assigned. Her hand is still in mine and I'm not about to pull away. I need her more than she'll ever know.

Julie presses the key into the deadbolt and we get into the room that smells like a dog peed and then died, but we're willing to rough it out and go back to Bellwood when it's safer. And when there're less people around to criticize us. "Ben, you really need to control yourself with stuff like that," she lectures just under her breath as I crash onto the bed that feels like a pile of rocks instead of a mattress. "Just because someone's threatening me-"

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Jules." I can't stand to look at her because my eyes are furious and I don't want her to think I'm mad at her when I'm mad at that bastard at the front desk. "I love you and I don't want anything happening to you, got that?"

"Ben, love doesn't mean you have to be irrational." I feel the bed cringe as she sits on it as well. The moron gave us only one bed. I won't complain. If Julie does, I'll do something about it, but I won't do anything stupid as long as she doesn't want me to. "Just be yourself. The Ben I know wouldn't snap like that."

I snapped. That was what had happened. And that was what I was afraid of in the first place. All of this hadn't gotten to my head, but the rage at Will Harangue might've redirected itself at another older man… I shake my head, hating how it all feels.

Julie curls up closer to me and I just roll over and tuck her small petite body into my chest as we curl up together on the only bed in the room. Lucky for me, there is no television. I kiss her ebony hair and she responds with a single whisper.

"I love you, Ben."

I wanted to be perfect as a hero. For her. I had to turn out alright. For Julie. I wouldn't let the fame get to my head.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I liked it. Reviews are gladly appreciated.**

**~Sky**


	6. Amy

**A/N: I'm totally PSYCHED for the 11th. No longer excited about tonight. Now, I want to see "Eye of the Beholder". Thanks to brandirandom21 (who I love soooo much for showing me the video haha), I now want to see "Eye of the Beholder" more than ever. I love that girl, have I mentioned that?**

**Lyrics have been taken down. This was originally a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: Song is by Allstar Weekend and characters are owned by Man of Action.**

* * *

**Amy**

"Julie, come on, don't give me the silent treatment," I beg, trying to get her to look at me. She wasn't looking at me. She wasn't looking at me. Why wasn't she looking at me? I just want her to look at me. That's all I want.

"You didn't like it when I was yelling at you either," notes Julie with her eyes still trained on the silent forms of Kevin and Gwen who are hiding out on the beach, giving us some time alone to talk. Of course, everything's going perfect for them. Those two and all their happy goodiness... With Kevin involved, I'm amazed anything works with them. "You're somewhat bipolar, if you haven't already noticed."

Gwen says it's futile to try and get anywhere with Julie. Her thoughts are on a single track. She doesn't stray away from that track very often. I'm pretty sure Gwen's right. Julie isn't even looking at me and that's when we know it's a bad sign.

"Jules, please listen to me. Please." I try to take her hand, but she's not looking at me. She's not responding. Well, she said a few words before, but that wasn't enough to get us back together.

And Gwen and Kevin are still curled up together on the sand, bodies entwined as they stare at the stars. I hate them. I really do.

"Julie," I say again, trying harder to get her to pay attention to me. I just need a little attention to get her to love me again. That's how it works for me. I just need time and patience from someone and I know I can fix things.

Julie… Julie's a little too far gone to be able to do much with. She's really mad at me. Being upset is just one of the things on the long list of things that got us to this point. "Julie, come on, just give me like thirty seconds."

"Ben, we're done," she says, rising to her feet and brushing fine grains of sand off her white skirt. "That's all that's left to say." Her eyes skim the horizon as I try to think of words to say that'll give me one last chance, a few more seconds, anything to win her back, anything at all.

I'm finding a few words that I know will be futile as she's yelling, "Kevin, can you give me a ride?" She isn't afraid to use my friends to- Right… She's Gwen's friend. And Gwen is Kevin's girlfriend. So she's allowed to use her friend's boyfriend to get a ride. I heave a sigh and just lean back in the sand, trying to keep from begging her to stay with me. I mean, I already begged enough, but I'm not really in the mood to beg more. It makes me look really pathetic.

It takes a few seconds until Kevin lifts his head. He looks back at us and I want to give him some kind of signal that says "Stay away, I need more time!" but with her standing next to me, it's not gonna happen. We both know it's pretty much over; that doesn't mean I'm happy to accept it.

And Kevin stares at us for a few seconds before flopping his head back down in the sand, finally getting off of my cousin. It suddenly hits me that they were making out. It's kind of gross. I love them both in different ways, but it's weird to think that they're that heated when I'm not around. It's really, really weird.

I just want Julie. I want to ask her one more time, but she won't even give me a few more seconds. I'm not going to ask her again. She said we're done; she's smarter than I am. It means we're done.

Surprisingly, it's Gwen's lithe form that rises from the sand, leaving Kevin laying there all alone on the beach where the soft blue waves lapped at the sand, dragging the grains out into the swirling ocean. My cousin presses towards us, taking steps through the sand and struggling. Her arms are wrapped around her to keep away the cold that Kevin had earlier protected her from.

I hate to say it, but I'm jealous of Kevin. For being his supposed badass self, he's got enough stuff to keep Gwen in love with him. That, and he's got superpowers. That adds into the mix somewhere. I gotta get me some of that roguish charm… I hate Kevin. And I'm jealous of him. Not that I'd ever say it out loud.

Julie looks down at me with those big brown eyes that used to melt my heart and gives me one last sad smile. "Thanks for all the fun," she says before Gwen's within earshot.

"Glad it wasn't all wasted time," I reply, regretting ever screwing up and leaving her so much in the first place. And I look out at the ocean and see Kevin sitting up as Gwen gets within a couple of yards of us.

"Kevin's… not really in a driving mood…" Gwen says as she tries to fix her ruffled hair. Kevin's in another mood, but I'm not about to say anything about it. Not if I want my face to remain the way it is. "I'll just teleport us home if that's alright."

Julie nods quietly as Gwen takes her hand and mutters an incantation under her breath and a whirlwind of mana sweeps around them both, the bodies of both girls vanishing into the night.

It feels like a hole has been ripped into my heart. I think my head is going to explode with the hundreds of words that I can suddenly think of to get her back. It all seems clearer now that she's gone, almost like a weight has been lifted. Maybe it's the guilt of not giving her all the attention she needed. Maybe it's just knowing that now she has the opportunity to be with someone better. I'm almost glad that she can move on so easily, as if we were never even together.

And still, some part of me is begging for her back.

"Benji, come 'ere," floats Kevin's voice, just barely audible over the sound of the waves crashing against the beach.

Of course, I always complained before about never having a real best friend. Now I have one. And he's the only one I can go to with dating problems. And I'll just call him a lovesick buffoon because that's what he is. He's a buffoon. Most of the time. But he's my best friend and he does have a bad habit of fixing my problems for me. Example A: stopping Aggregor.

When I walk down there, his eyes are on the stars and he's laying in the sand, sprawled out like some sort of hippie. "You screwed up."

And we're talking about my love life. Great. And how does Kevin think he's going to fix my problems today? "Yeah…"

"What you gonna do about it, Tennyson?"

What am I going to do about it? I want her back, but she says we're done. I kind of want her to be treated right because I love her and I care about her, but I know I'm not the one who could give her what she needs. I may be a hero, and I may have publicity, but none of that matters unless that's all you want in a person. Someone like Jennifer Nocture wouldn't care about actually dating me. She would just want my name with hers on blogs.

Julie just made everything perfect for me. She was that final piece of the puzzle of my life and I blew it and let her go. I should've kept her closer; I should've made her stay with me.

"Nothing," I tell Kevin, still standing and looking out over the ocean. "She needs someone better." And that's my final decision. I'm going to let her go, no matter how much it tears me up inside.

"Good choice," says my best friend as he folds his fingers together and puts his interlocked hands behind his head. "Now can I ask you something?"

I just raise an eyebrow, really hoping this isn't something stupid.

"Do you have a condom handy?"

Yeah, it was something stupid.

* * *

**A/N: I'm kind of happy the way I tried to juxtapose the relationships of Gwevin and Benlie. Anyways, I like this one. A lot. Especially since I got to weave in a lot of Gwevin. So reviews are gladly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	7. The Weekend

**A/N: Wanted to start getting this finished up. You know, I'm not a big fan of having this still not finished. I want to get it finished… Lyrics won't go up because of a threat to be reported. Blame the FF rules, not me. I'm upset about it. I have to clean up ALL my songfics… Urgh…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.**

* * *

_**The Weekend**_

She's already in the water and I'm following her, hoping that we won't get completely soaked by the end of it all. Of course, I already know we're going to be totally drenched because the lake is always a place where crazy things happen.

Julie's got a tight pink bikini top on and some pink boy short bottoms that hug her thighs and I swear I'm going crazy over her. I've already stripped down to my trunks and we're in the water so it's up to my stomach and it's almost halfway up her ribcage because she's in deeper than I am.

"We've got all weekend," she says. "My parents are away and Gwen says I can stay with her and you're with Kevin for the weekend because-"

"My parents don't want me with you and Gwen," I finish her sentence with a cocky smile. "Easy as cheesy." And I'm automatically wrapping my arms around her lithe little waist and drawing her body closer to mine as we stand together in the water that is washing against our bodies. "But the lake is a safe zone."

"As safe as you want to call safe," she continues with a soft smile. Her hands are moving along my chest and up towards my shoulders. They gently walk along my skin and up along my collarbone before lacing around my neck and locking together where my hair ends. Julie leans against my body, the water still swelling around us. "Unless we run into your grandpa or your cousin or Kevin or… anyone else."

I keep my hands in the small of her back, the moonlight hanging over our heads as we stand in the darkness with a black sky above. The twinkling diamond stars glitter with laughter as they see the two of us playing in the water, so innocent and only going downhill.

"I want to do something," Julie says, pulling away from me slightly. She has her big brown eyes looking up and me and I feel excitement bubbling in my chest. I'm ready for anything despite the fear that I know will follow. "Come on." She moves one hand away from my neck while the other runs along my shoulder and then down my arm to take my hand away from her back. Her delicate fingers twine with mine and she's immediately tugging me towards the large rock that juts out over the water, almost like a cliff in the midst of the forest. Except a very, very small cliff.

A quiet laugh escapes me and I'm just wallowing through the water behind her as she's pulling me along through the sapphire waters that still lap at us and soak our skin. Julie wastes no time in getting me back on shore and then we're clamoring up the rocks, me just following behind her with slippery steps on the slick and wet stone.

"I've never done a cannonball before," she confesses as we're nearing the top. It's normally not hard to get to the top where I had picnicked before with my cousin and her boyfriend, but Julie picked an awkward route and we're falling all over ourselves and she's sliding down occasionally, claiming that she did it on purpose.

She's lying. I know it. But I never miss a chance to save her. So I always swoop one arm out in the nick of time to pull her body close to mine and I set her back on the stone after stealing a soft kiss from her thin little lips and she's scrambling back up the rocks right ahead of me.

"Really?" I ask, seeing the top as she stands upon it. She turns and the moonlight washes over her body and pale skin, making her seem like an ebony-haired angel without the halo. And instead of wearing a robe or white dress, she's in a pink bikini that let's me see her bodacious curves better. And I'm totally fine with that. I'm not complaining. Her hair sparkles like dew drops on the wings of a raven and her eyes are glowing as she reaches down a hand to help me up the last few paces despite the fact that I'm perfectly fine without any help.

Julie gives me a little nod and her fingers lace with mine and she's automatically hauling me off the stone and I'm scrambling up the last few steps so that I can stand beside her. "Really. I play tennis and I've never really gone swimming in an actual pool."

"Well we do have a beach, so that's understandable." I stare out over the lake and I see reflections playing in the sapphire water. The stars dance in the cerulean liquid along with the massive orb of the white and silver moon. I can faintly see the outline of Julie's lithe little frame in the soft waves and I can see my own form standing beside her, our hands still joined together in the darkness. "And you want to randomly jump off this cliff."

"I've seen you and Kevin do it enough times," she told me with a slight shrug. "I'm figuring it's safer than doing it with those two around. This way, if I make a fool of myself and belly flop or something, I'll just have you to laugh at me instead of you and your little posse."

I snap once and say, "Darn. And I thought you liked my little posse."

A smile kisses her lips and I wish I could steal another kiss, but I know it wouldn't be right. Not at that moment. Another second or two, maybe… "I don't mind them," she defends quietly, eyes drifting out over the water that is still flowing beneath us within the confinements of the lake. "But I do like it better when it's just the two of us."

I squeeze her hand a little tighter. "I do too." And I don't waste any time in using this moment to lean in and press my lips against hers.

She responds immediately, her mouth working against mine so that we're tangled up in a frenzy of kisses that we both need more than anything. Because we have a whole weekend to start going on adventures together. A whole weekend. So much to do in one weekend.

I feel her biting at my lower lip and I nibble right back until she opens up and allows my tongue some entrance. Her hands are hanging around my neck and I move my hands to the small of her back and then I keep moving them down lower and lower and lower…

Her fingers move from around my neck down to my trunks and she fingers the elastic for a moment, toying with me as if she's trying to get me to follow her lead. I know I would any other day, but now I really need to keep this innocence going until the press dies down.

"Ben," she whispers, gasping as she pulls away for air.

I'm still recovering from the high that she always gets me on whenever we get hot and heavy like that so fast. I didn't know that I was playing with her bikini's straps. I pull away, bringing my hands with me so I don't do something I'll regret. "Got it, okay, so, yeah." My words are just a jumble of whatever comes to mind. And it works for a moment.

Julie runs a hand through her hair almost nervously. "We should really stop doing that."

"We really should," I agree quickly before watching the water again. A silence follows, only lasting for a few seconds before I'm talking again. "So you want to go? You said you wanted to try a cannonball."

She clears her throat and reaches behind her to make sure that her bikini top is still securely on. Apparently, I was about to pull the whole thing off of her gorgeous body… "Yeah, yeah, definitely."

And we're both stumbling over words like a couple of bumbling idiots.

"Just go for it?" I ask, reaching over and taking her hand and squeezing it nice and tight to let her know that I'm here for her.

"Yeah." Julie nods quickly, eyes widening a little bit at the idea of just randomly jumping off a cliff. Even though she suggested it in the first place. "Let's just go." She steps towards the edge and I'm right by her side.

"Let's get down."

We both step over the edge at the same time and fall into the water. Together.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda got lost near the end. Didn't know what I wanted to do after the little makeout session there. So review please!**

**~Sky**


	8. Dance Forever

**A/N: Ah, final chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

**_Dance __Forever_**

"Come on," I say, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the massive crowd that his literally covering the beach in hundreds of bodies, everyone dancing like the night's going to last absolutely forever. And I'm totally ready to dance forever.

Julie lets out a little word of protest, but is immediately laughing as the crowd swells around her, welcoming her in like she had lived in this mass her whole life. Our fingers are linked together as I pull her towards the center of the mob, her palm brushing mine in that perfectly soothing way that drives me absolutely insane. I love just being able to be with her...

I take up a position and pull her towards me. Julie staggers through the dancing bodies that never seem to stop as they keep dancing. Everyone's swaying to the beat, arms in the air and hips moving at the speed of light. She falls into my chest and I hold her there for a quick moment before letting her go, our eyes connecting in that way that only lovers' eyes can. And man, she's gorgeous in the moonlight. The silver shafts of sparkling radiance strike her hair and she really seems like she's glowing.

The sand squishes beneath our feet and she's automatically jumping up and down, some upbeat pop song flowing from the stereo system that the partygoers had set up hours ago. And it's actually not a crappy pop song about lovesick girls or breaking hearts. It's some upbeat, jumpy dance song that's actually worth listening to. Maybe. But I'm not listening. Julie and I are totally into the whole "keep your hands in the air and jump up and down as long as possible without collapsing" thing that the crowd's got going on around us.

Her hips are moving faster than my eyes can follow; her white skirt is swishing everywhere and her long, silky legs are so toned, so perfect... Julie's already gotten into the beat and I'm struggling to keep my hands in the air (stupid crowd, holding up their arms longer than me...) and manage to stay close to her at the same time.

This beach party was Kevin's best idea yet. He got an invite, called me up, gave me the low down and said that as long as I didn't bother him or acknowledge that I knew him, I could come with Julie.

So far, I haven't seen him, but I have a good feeling he'll be crowd surfing at some point, so I'll have to try not to harass him as he's carried over peoples' heads.

Her hair is flying everywhere around her face; those brown eyes are twinkling like this is the best time she's ever had. I have to say, it's definitely better than our first date was. Those locks of ebony shield her face as she's still bouncing up and down, toes falling back into the soft golden sand every time gravity pulls her back to the ground.

I manage to keep the beat again and pump my arms back into the air and I already know I'll be sore tomorrow, but I don't care. She's so happy for the first time in weeks and I can't stand seeing her not happy. Seeing her happy is like watching the sunrise and just having the feeling that it'll be the best day ever.

Julie turns and grabs my hands and pulls our bodies closer, both of us still bouncing up and down in the grains of perfect sand to the beat of some happy pop song. Her smile is glittering in the light and the crowd around us is thicker than ever, pushing her body against mine in just the right ways that I am so turned on right now.

She lets out a little cheer and clasps my hands a little tighter in her own. Our fingers interlock again, intertwining in that loving way that I can't help but fall into. I wish I could be a hopeless romantic like Romeo or something. Anything to impress her.

I hear the speed of the music picking up from pop to pure rock, the stuff Kevin and I prefer to the girlier music that had just been on. I automatically grab Julie and pull her closer to me, our bodies still pressing together in that irresistibly suggestive way. I feel her chest against mine, and I can feel her heart pounding through her ribcage and through that beautiful cleavage. God, she's so freakin' hot...

It doesn't take more than a moment for her to understand what I want. Her dark eyes glitter with a bit of a devilish gleam to them; it only takes a second or two for her lips to slam against mine.

I let my hands stray down to the perfect curves of her hips; she presses her body even tighter to mine if it's possible. In the crowd, under the moonlight, in the heat of this moment, I feel like nothing in the world could ever stop me. Nothing.

She allows me to be the dominant one as our kiss deepens. Julie leans into me a bit more, offering herself up for my full taking. And I keep my focus on her lips that are so roughly pressing against mine. I take the reigns and begin to frantically hold her closer so not to lose her in this endless ocean of moving bodies. I first nibble on her lower lip as one of her legs wraps around one of mine. She bites at my upper lip right back, unafraid to fight back as if this were some sort of silent war.

Julie finally gives me my moment and opens her mouth, letting my tongue explore in there like Christopher Columbus first finding America. And if he thought America was beautiful, Julie was twice as good. She gives me free range to explore, run my tongue along her pure white teeth and play with her tongue, those dancing to the beat as we had been earlier. Her leg tightens around mine, and a shiver runs up my spine. I want her so badly. All of her. Any little bit I could get, I want it all.

Her fingers are playing up in my hair; it's short, but long enough for her hands to use it as a playground while our lips are dancing the night away together. Her hips are pushing against mine, and I'm sort of hoping that her thoughts are on the same trail as mine are. My hands begin to stray a little lower than her hips so that I'm playing with the hem of her pristine white skirt.

Julie's lips keep mashing against mine more urgently as I try to keep my tongue running against hers and my hands running along her perfect curves. That luscious body of hers was going to make me lose my mind.

The crowd around us keeps moving and shifting and dancing. They'll dance forever while Julie and I hang in this one moment. This one moment where I can show her how much I truly care for her. This one moment where she's surrendering herself to my wants. This one moment where everything is perfect; nothing can go wrong. I needed this one moment to show her that despite all the crap we've been through, I'll always be here for her.

* * *

**A/N: It looks shorter on Microsoft Word… Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**~Sky**


End file.
